It Takes a Moment
by Mara Trinity Scully
Summary: Let the other guys save the day. Geek!SamJack canoodle in the PJ, Moebius II


Title: **It Takes a Moment**  
Spoilers: Moebius 2, season 8, etc  
Pairing: geek!Sam/Jack  
Summary: Let the other guys save the day. Geek!Sam/Jack canoodle in the PJ, Moebius II

* * *

"..usually, I'm a very cautious person, I tend to think things through..." Her words made some form of rational sense to her as they flew out of her mouth and Samantha Carter (Ph.D of astrophysics, assistant scientist copywriter, and future space hero(!)), was hoping that she had done the right thing – if impetuous and stupid – and, oh, minor detail, he was kissing her now.

Her brain shut down completely to focus on one scientific fact. He was kissing her back.

If she could, she would have laughed at the sparks flying behind them – for the symbolism was nice (…really!) and it rationally meant that they would blow up momentarily…And she wondered if her fantasy of dying in the arms of a rugged space pirate was predestined or something, but what did she know…

There was a tongue in her mouth and hands were clutching her face tightly. Somehow, she knew what to do and her mouth opened wider as he deepened the kiss. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. And she dared to think that this was…pleasant? Or at least interesting, if not completely unexpected and inconceivable.

As a hand snaked down to grasp her lower back and pull her closer to him, she made the oh-so-important decision that if any moment could be suspended in time, this would be the one she'd choose.

The sparks stopped and someone was shouting outside. She didn't want to break away but important, life-threatening things were happening and maybe the ship wasn't going to blow up at all and… maybe she could kiss him later, afterwards, after all the excitement and the almost-death thing and the stealing the Stargate and getting rid of Ra and the…

She knelt there, listening to the muffled noises from outside and listening to her short gasps of air coming in and out – and listening to him breathe slowly and something like a moan was coming from him (maybe his knees were bothering him…?). This was just uncanny, all of it. Out of some comic book or outrageous science fiction film.

She remembered how the Samantha Carter on the tape smiled at her Jack O'Neill and she wondered at once if… and her eyes focused on his mouth, lips slightly parted, and she was entranced as if everything in the universe centered around the intoxicating pull of that mouth that was inches from her face and just recently (oh my god) pressed against her own.

There was screaming outside, the noise of thousands and thousands of people yelling and rushing around. Must be the rebellion! They were saved, safe, it was going to be fine, great. Peachy.

Daniel was radioing them and Jack said something she didn't quite compute. She bit her lip and cocked her head. He was smiling at her and she was unnerved that his smile DIDN'T unnerve her (but the butterflies in her stomach? Definitely still there.) A hand grabbed her own, another pulled her face back towards him and he was kissing her. KISSING _her_. He squeezed her hand and then slid the other down her shoulder, arm, back, to rest again on her lower back.

She growled and kissed him as wildly as she could (hoping that she was doing everything right, for she was way out of practice, but he was making appropriate noises so she must be doing something…). He pulled away for a moment, stared at her almost shocked. "Niiice," he said, (almost mocking but mostly serious, she decided).

But it was NOT a time for words. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she kissed him fiercely and the force of her body pushing against his toppled them over onto the floor of the jumper.

The time machine parts sparked again and she absently said "I can fix that" as his lips were now exploring her neck as hands were reaching down to her belt, tugging and pulling. She couldn't breathe but she helped him and tackled his own belt, wondering how far this was going to go before realizing - as he licked the curve of her ear – that this was going to be quick, furious, amazing and completely real.

His hands were quick as fingers found her, caressing with a careful intensity that made her eyes roll back and her own attempts at unbuckling his belt useless.

"This has to be quick, Carter, but next time…" he giggled (he actually _giggled_), "next time…" He stopped and pulled her upright in a sitting position. "Boots, pants, off," he ordered her and she complied immediately, attacking her shoelaces and shrugging down her pants and underwear, not caring for all the world that this was not the place or the time for this… this…canoodling under fire!

He pulled her close and kissed her almost savagely and she wondered when was the last time that he had kissed anyone. Perhaps it made up for her lack of technique…? There was a bang against the door and the radio buzzed with Daniel's voice. Inspiration drove her adrenaline levels to overdrive as she reached over, grabbed the radio, and said in a panicked voice, "we're working on the door, Daniel, it's stuck and I think the Colonel's hurt – I'll radio you as soon as I can on my progress. I'm fixing things. That's what I do. Yes. K, bye." Hurling the radio away from her, she tackled the man who was staring most obscenely at her.

"Fixing things, eh?" he purred as he flipped her over on her back and kissed her neck.

"I'm a genius, remember?" She bit her lip and he thrust into her and she felt like everything was shutting down but the pure physical feeling of a body, _his_ body, pushing again and again into her. This was sex, she declared to herself. In a life-endangering situation and semi-public place with a man who was basically a total stranger. Or something.

It was not surprising to her at all that she came immediately, crying out something unintelligible, and he closely followed, slamming into her roughly as if it was their last moment before oblivion. But then he was pulling away, pulling out of her as his hand returned to explore further where it had been before and Samantha Carter knew right then and there that she was going to marry this man, this Jack O'Neill (two l's), whoever he was. He was kissing her again as his fingers were doing something that she couldn't quite define or compute as she lost control again, some word wailing out of her mouth into his.

She opened her eyes to see him looking at her, smirking as if he had done something incredibly devious. "Clothes," he murmured. "Then, the rebellion. Then, more of this."

"Promise?" Sam sat up and watched him cross the short distance ever so quickly to capture her mouth yet again. As he kissed her, she knew it wasn't quite true love, babies, white fence, endless happiness – it was something cosmically greater than that.

But then, what did she know?

fin-


End file.
